


The Snake Charmer

by BlueClue182



Series: Facebook Fic Requests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meeting, ain't that the cutest thing, albania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueClue182/pseuds/BlueClue182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Voldie even FIND Nagini? And who was it that charmed who?</p><p>Requested by Kaitlyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake Charmer

Tom was weak. He was nearly nothing, in fact, barely a whisper of a consciousness as he made his way through the thick green forest. Whether he was above the ground or above the trees or making his way through the mossy undergrowth, he couldn't tell. Perhaps it was all three, or perhaps he had ceased to be and it was none. Perhaps the killing curse had killed him after all. Perhaps he was dead and this was the afterlife. The muggles called it Hell. Or Heaven? It was quiet. He passed through time undisturbed. And yet--he was powerless. He was alone, he had no followers. This sent a shiver down his spine. A shadow of a shiver down phantom nerves no longer connected to a spine. He had no form, of course. That was one of many things the child had taken from him. After the curse backfired, he lost everything. He lost his people, his power over those who disobeyed, his body, the look of fear he struck in the eyes of all who dared look upon him. But still he lived on, or at least existed. And still he had his will--his determination, and if nothing else he had the diary--YES! The diary! That's what was keeping him on this Earth. He would find it, connect, grow his form back, and then he could go on to the Sorcerer's Stone. Then he would truly be unstoppable. He needed a way in, though.  
There, through the trees, he saw the most beautiful creature, beyond what he could have even imagined. A creature that cried out of his salvation--a promise of life renewed. He crested through the air, releasing a melodic hiss as he went. Of all the things he had discovered or trained himself to do, this was still among his favorites. The snake below raised her head. She showed no indication of knowing where the sound originated. Nevertheless, as though led by blind faith, she hissed back to him. "Hello?"  
"Can you see me?" he inquired. She bobbed her head and flicked her tongue, turning from side to side in search of the voice. Oh but she was stunning. Her green scales glinted in what little sun made its way to the forest floor. Her rounded eyes glistened yellow and emerald. Tom knew instantly that she was the key to rebirth. Without her, he thought to himself, life would not be anything.  
"No." She answered, giving up her search. "I cannot see you, yet I feel your presence. Are you the air?"  
"Wouldn't that be something?" He hissed in response. "But no, I am merely in the air. I think."   
"How can you not know?" She responded, sliding forward towards him.  
"I...I have lost my form. Somehow I still live, though."  
"Who were you then?" She lifted her head.  
"I was--I am Lord Voldemort." The snake stopped moving forward.  
"I have heard of you. Whispers in the forest, travelers and rangers. Hiding."  
"And what have you heard?" The sounds that came from him were barely audible, but the snake rose up higher.  
"I have heard you are very powerful. That you can change many things, you hold much power over all who see you."  
"Does that frighten you?" The snake blinked. She flickered her tongue thoughtfully. Tom held his breath, or would have if there was breath to hold.   
"No." She stated, firm, like she had made a decision. "If they fear you then that is their folly. Fear is for the weak minded." Voldemort could somehow already feel himself collecting strength, as if every word from her brought him closer to his former state.   
"What is your name?" He asked her.  
"Nagini, my lord. How may I serve you?"   
"Nagini. We must find something of mine. My diary--it holds a piece of my soul, and it is the key to my return." She began sliding forward.  
"I will assist you, of course, my lord. The only thing I request in return is my safety."  
"And you, my darling, shall have it. Forever." They began on their quest.


End file.
